Electric juice extractors such as macerating juicers have been used for many decades now. Such juicers typically mimic the human juicing process in which a large amount of force is applied to a portion of food, e.g. fruit or vegetable, to remove the juice from the food. Consequently, electric juice extractors typically apply a high torque to a spindle carrying a helical cutting blade for extracting the juice from the food. This is typically achieved by an electromotor coupled to the spindle through a gear box that turns the spindle at a rate of around 100-120 rotations per minute (RPM). An example of such an electric juice extractor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,074.
The requirement to deliver the high torque for mimicking the human juicing process typically requires a relatively large electromotor and gearbox, i.e. a relatively large drive train, operating at the aforementioned speeds, for instance in order to prolong the lifetime of the juice extractor. Moreover, in order to produce a desirable food throughput, e.g. typically in the region of 4-10 g per second, a relatively large spindle is typically used. Consequently, electric juice extractors are relatively large and difficult to miniaturise because of these requirements.